


Don't look at me like that.

by terror1978



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Gavin has a lot of feelings for a funky little man that gives him zero attention, M/M, Oneshot, Sweet, big gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terror1978/pseuds/terror1978
Summary: Run-of-the-mill crushing oneshot wherein Gavin gets butterflies in his stomach.





	Don't look at me like that.

The android’s icy eyes hardly moved, but once in a while they would seem to catch on something and they would make a slow scan across the room before blinking and settling back to a straightforward stare. The rest of him never stirred. It sat stiffly.

 

It wasn’t that he liked the stupid thing. He just felt like he had to be around him. He kept making excuses, and he knew they were excuses, to take the android with him when he ran errands, to come with when he made a coffee run, to hover when he cooked or cleaned. He preferred to stand right next to him when they went on a case. It was common courtesy for androids to walk a few paces behind their partners or owners, but Gavin hated that. He didn’t like being snuck up on, and he didn’t want to have to turn around every time he needed to say something. He didn’t want to feel like he was so far away.   
He liked his jacket. Whenever the RK900 would pass him and the fabric would gently brush against his arm, he felt a shiver go through him. He didn’t know why. Was he stupid? He wanted to take it and wear it himself. It seemed so dignified and he liked it.  
When sitting in his office, he’d inch closer to him until their knees or arms touched. For a reason that was beyond him, it was comforting. He liked it. He wanted to lean into the android and shut his eyes for a little while. Maybe touch his face, rest his hand on his knee. He didn’t know what it was about Nines that he wanted to be with all the time. That made his heart hurt to think about leaving. It wasn’t his fault. No, maybe it was. This plastic thing was here for detective work. Or whatever. For a partner who wasn’t supposed to have or show feeling, it was snoopy, it was arrogant, it was always pestering him about his habits, telling him not to smoke, scanning him and telling him he needed more sleep, insisting he ate something besides filling up on coffee. It was insufferable.   
Nines was upgraded from that Connor model in every way. His appearance was no exception. Gavin didn’t think he ever wanted to meet what’s his name- Kamski- but he felt somewhat jealous that Nines was so carefully scrutinized (or so it seemed.) He was jealous of someone he didn’t even know, of a fucking corporation because they got to put his parts together, spend that time checking and testing and.. It made him a little angry, actually. He shouldn’t have to go through something like that. He wouldn’t take it. He’d make them leave him alone.   
But his eyes. Designed down to his frigid eyes. They made his heart jump whenever he looked at Gavin. Such a severe look, like plunging into ice water, freezing him solid, like cold milk sliding down his throat, or a gasping breath of clean air.  
What the fuck? What was he thinking about? This was driving him crazy. What was he supposed to do? How did he stop spending every second stealing glances at that gently curled strand of hair breaking from the rest of his brown hair? It was mesmerizing. He’d look at his cheekbones, defined by- god, he was gritting his teeth all the time. Even when he spoke, he seemed pissed. The only time he’d heard a gentler tone is late at night, when he was heading home, and he’d look over at him, fucking staring, and say  
“Goodnight, Detective.”   
And he would reply  
"Don't look at me like that."  
Fuck him. Fuck Nines and his stupid clothes, stupid face, stupid jacket, stupid eyes stupid hair. Stupid skin that looked really soft. Stupid hands that looked strong and always moved with some sort of purpose. He walked with purpose. Everything he did had an end goal. He had no reason to pay attention to Gavin.   
Nines wasn’t the stupid one. He was fucking smart as hell. He had access to all records and files he was granted permission to. And since he was basically a machine designed for the DPD, there was almost nothing he wasn’t allowed to know. He was great at his job. There was nothing he couldn’t do, and he was always right. He was right that Gavin liked his coffee black, but appreciated a hot, sugary mocha-flavored drink once in a while. He was right that Gavin was almost exactly thirty minutes and twenty-one seconds late to work on Tuesdays, when traffic was bad.   
Gavin was the stupid one. He had only gotten this job out of a lucky break as a teenager. If he hadn’t ended up in police custody for three days as a stupid teenager, if that officer from twenty years ago hadn’t accepted him into the city’s police academy out of pity, he wouldn’t even be here. He was pretty sure it was the only reason he wasn’t fired yet. Yeah, androids were probably going to take his and every other officer’s places pretty soon, but that wouldn’t be for a while. Everyone here hated his ass, and he felt it. He could almost smell it, when the only person that even looked at him most of the time was Tina. They were dating, he guessed. They fucked. That’s it, really. It was okay. No one seemed to care. He felt a creeping feeling of loneliness, like some sort of fungus in his stomach.   
Nines would look at him and scold him and he’d feel his face turn to volcanic ash again. When he spoke to the thing he felt like his insides were going to push themselves out of his face. He knew no one really cared if he was here or not, but for some goddamn reason, he cared if Nines was here. He didn’t want to be fired or gone for the sole reason that he’d probably never see him again.  
“Nines, you fucking piece of plastic, help me with this,” Gavin didn’t even look up, but he felt the android approaching him.  
“Firstly, detective, you have the orders of these files misplaced.” As Nines started to talk, he reached over his shoulder and started to point out things he already found issues with in an indifferent tone.   
Gavin hardly heard what he said. His arm was almost rested against his. The side of his synthetic body was got a bit close.  
His hand brushed Gavin’s, and Gavin’s chest felt warm.


End file.
